Just One Dance
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Slightly AU. Peter meets someone at a fundraiser


Title: Just One Dance

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter hints of Simone/Isaac

Warnings: AU but everyone has their powers

Author Notes: This is also loosely based on a scene from Final Fantasy VIII and my drabble Dance With Me which can be found in my Series of Drabbles The Dreamer and the Cheerleader

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did Paire would obviously be unrelated. Thanks Ellie for Beating

He honestly hated parties such as these or, to be particular, fundraisers.

He has always hated formal parties, especially the ones that his parents would usually drag him to ever since he turned sixteen, and he would honestly try and do whatever it took to get out of going to them.

The fact that Nathan somehow blackmailed him into attending only soured his mood even more, especially when he could be doing something else.

Like sleep. Sleeping sounded good right about now, especially considering he just came back from Tokyo with Hiro after helping a Japanese girl control her powers over cherry blossoms.

But no…

Nathan just had to blackmail him into coming to the Chandra Fundraiser, a fundraiser that Nathan started with Dr. Suresh. They decided to name the fundraiser after Mohinder's deceased father because he was the one who started the whole thing, and it was Chandra Suresh's original plan to help metahumans with their abilities.

And, surprisingly, the Chandra Fundraiser was one of the most supported fundraisers over the past three years, it seemed like everyone wanted to help in some sort of way.

He slightly twirled the glass of champagne in his glass as his dark, chocolate brown eyes silently wondered towards his ex-girlfriend, dressed in an elegant black dress and expensive gold jewelry adoring her dark skin, laughing softly at something her boyfriend Isaac said. Honestly he was still bitter towards the dark skinned woman, and an insecure part of him wonders if she ever loved him in the first place, or if she was simply using him as her rebound boy.

"Ex-girlfriend?" a soft voice uttered, causing his dark eyes to travel towards the woman sitting at the bar next to him, her golden locks done in some elegant style. She was wearing a long, strapless, crimson dress that complemented her tan skin. She looked young, like she'd just got out of high school, young, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine," he replied, waving off her apology as he watched her take a sip of her drink, a soda he presumed, leaving the faintest trace of cherry red lipstick behind on the white straw, "And to answer your question, yeah, she is."

She nodded slightly, almost sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I was on the rebound anyway," he uttered taking a soft sip of the champagne, his dark eyes still studying the girl.

"Is it because of your ex girl friend, or simply because you hate being here?" she questioned softly, slightly studying him for a moment.

"Are you empathetic?" he questioned with a small smile as he slightly watched the woman take a sip of her drink.

"Me? No," She uttered softly with a slightly amused chuckle, "I'm only indestructible."

"Indestructible, eh?" he answered, "I'm sure that has its perks."

"Sure, it makes the landing a lot better when you want to jump off a roof or something," she replied half lightheartedly as she took another sip of her drink.

"You jumped off a roof?" he questioned, a little amused, remembering his own experiences of jumping off rooftops as he slightly watched the blonde nod, "I did the same. Of course I thought I could fly at the time."

"You can fly?" she questioned with a bright smile on her face.

"Amongst others," he confirmed, smiling slightly, "I can absorb other people's abilities."

She nodded slightly, the smile never leaving her face as she slowly slid off the stool, "Dance with me?"

Peter slightly chuckled, "I don't dance."

"I find that really hard to believe, Mr. Petrelli," she uttered slyly, her cherry red lips curling into a soft smile, and Peter groaned slightly. The fact that she knew his name hardly surprised him, especially considering how high his family was in society.

"Alright, but only if you tell me your name," he compromised causing, the woman's smile to become even brighter.

"Alright," she uttered softly, "But only after you dance with me."

"You don't trust me?" he questioned with a slight smile and it honestly seemed a bit flirty to even his own ears.

"Well, you seem trustworthy I guess," she mused lightly, "but if I give you my name you might just take it and I would be without a dancing partner."

He silently offered a hand towards and she immediately placed her well manicured hand into his, and he slightly noticed her thin, ruby entrusted tennis bracelet sliding down her arm.

Peter led her to dance floor, and he noticed the slightly approving look that his brother sent him when he glanced in his direction, before turning his attention to his wife.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde woman and they swayed to soft music that the musicians were playing.

He was so caught up with the woman in his arms that he hardly noticed that they had danced through several slow songs.

She glanced at her father, standing with a small smile on his face, but it was clearly obvious that he was ready to leave, and she slightly wondered what time it was.

She moved her cherry red lips up towards his ear, whispering softly to him, "My name is Claire Bennet."

He watched her back away from him, offering him a guilty smile before meeting her father who instantly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a half hug.

But he did notice that she looked over her shoulder, offering him a bright smile as she and her father made their way out of the grand ballroom.

Claire Bennet, eh?

He had a feeling that that he would be seeing her again sometime in the future, and he was looking forward to their next meeting.

**-The End**


End file.
